A new Life, but for who?
by TinkerTink
Summary: Starting a new Life in terra nova. Will it be the same or will one person change it to better or worse? Added some of the main Characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Well , here goes nothing. I wrote short stories before, but never, ever and I mean ever published one of them. It's just the beginning and I don't even know how far I will go. English is my 2. Language, so I like to apologize in advance for any grammar errors. Well, if you excuse me, I will run and hide ;) **

A New Life, But for who?

Dancing to an awesome beat, stomping, shaking, swinging out all the anger and Hurt. Just focusing on her moves and how good it felt. She could dance for Hours. Feeling the beat vibrating through her entire body, smiling...

The back of a hand hitting her hard across the face and out of daydreaming. Falling to the ground from the force, the pain taking her breath. "You stupid Bitch! I know you heard me calling you!" Standing over her was her Father, the man she hated and feared the most. Tears starting to dwell as she tried to block his blows with her hand over her head. "This house is a mess, dishes not done, no food on the table. You're as worthless as your slot of a mother. I should have left you back at 2149." After kicking her hard in the side, he pulled her up by her hair. Pulling her towards the stove, where she hit her head on the stove handle. Blood running down her face and disoriented she struggled to get up. "You have a fucking hour to fix me something to eat." Stepping over her to get the moonshine out of the fridge and walked back to the Living area. Numb, she was just staring in the air still laying on the floor with blood dripping down.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

Jasmine Bell was born January 1. 2134 to Katherine and Jackson bell. Married for over 10 years, they long gave up hope having children. But then Katherine found out she was pregnant. Overjoyed, they prepared for their little Miracle the best they could. The birth went smoothly and shortly after, the new Family of 3 went home. Jazz, as her mother used to call her because she would wiggle and giggle to every music, grew into a curios little girl. Little indeed, because she was small for her age. She loved school and her friends.

When Jazz was 10, her dad lost his job and they struggled from then on. Jackson started to drink and with ever day without a job he drank more and more. So her Mother started to take on Sewing jobs to make a little bit of money. Jazz helped her as best as she could. Katherine gave everything to her Husband, except a little spare to put on the side. The Alcohol started to mess with Jackson's mind. He became more angry, and the more angrier he got, the more aggressive his outbursts became. The first time he ever hit his wife, he was shocked and apologized right after. Only because she got a little bow for Jazz. Jackson grew excessive jealous over his wife and accused her many times of cheating, followed by beatings. Katherine wanted to keep the peace and gave her husband all the money, which he wasted on alcohol. With little food left, Katherine made sure, Jasmine always got the bigger half , leaving her with little. Over time Jazz's Mother shrunk in size, bones were visible and finally she got sick. With no money for a doctor or even medicine she slowly faded away. The day she died grieved Jackson and his daughter. Jazz was only 12. Her Dad swore to her to make it better, to stop drinking, finding a job no matter what it is. Tossing out all the alcohol he became sober for a short time. He was able to find a job. There was a new Project called Terra Nova, and they needed construction workers. Through Hope plaza he was instructed in building houses and Jasmine allowed herself to hope for a better future. A future without her beloved mother.

But the work got the better of Jackson and he started drinking again. First just with his co workers, then almost every day. Jasmine remembered when her Dad first started to call her names, how bad she was, what a slut just like her mother. Shortly after came the first in many hits. Mostly in areas nobody would notice, but the more Jazz tried to be invisible to her father, the more the hits came, the boulder he got. Her Face, her Back, her stomach, her arms...

She wasn't allowed to go anywhere, to have friends or even a mind on her own. All her happiness was taking away by the man who should love her, raise her, protect her... Her only escape was day dreaming about her one love. Dancing. Before Her dad lost his Job, she took dance class and was really good at it. Not those boring kind of Ballet classes or something... Hip Hop

Hip Hop was her happiness, anger outlet, escape... When the beatings got worse, she often tried to escape her body and just think of music. Let music sound in her head. It helped at the moment, but the pain brought her soon back to reality. Twice he had broken her arm, to many bruises to count and to many times she had to stitch herself up. Just so she won't have to go to the hospital. Jasmine learned quick that hospital means questions, which lead to more beatings. One day Jackson came home and told her they where leaving to Terra Nova the following week. Knowing nothing about Terra nova Jazz felt scared. She didn't want to leave for she didn't know what's ahead of her. The day before the expected departure at hope Plaza, her dad told her to pack his stuff. When she asked what she could bring, he just looked at her laughing. "YOu don't need shit, except the clothes on your back." Then he flinched his eyes and growled "YOu think of running away, don't you?" Jasmine quickly shook her head "No,I..." was all she could say before he hit her hard across the face. "You ungrateful little bitch. YOu think you can make a run for it." Cowering in the corner trying to block his blows she begged her dad to stop. When I finally let off her he spat on her :" YOu just wait and see. I'll chain you up If I have to." Making his way out the door he locked the door behind him as usual. Slowly Jasmine got up and walked in the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she saw the damage. Busted lip, nose bleeding and she could see the onset of a shiner. How is he going to explain it this time. The clumsy daughter, mugged on the streets or plain nothing. With a sight she started to pack some of her Dad's things. They couldn't take it all he said, but she made sure she packed everything she could. Jazz was to afraid to sneak something of hers into the bag. An Idea started to form in her head. He said just the clothes on my back. So if she would put on as many clothes on she can, maybe that way he wouldn't notice some of her things taped on her body with duct tape or in the pockets. SO she did. The next day Her father looked at her funny but didn't say a word, just handing her his backpack.

Hope Plaza was one huge dome and filled with a lot of workers, soldiers, traveler, good bye sayers and more. Security was very tight, only the lucky ones were allowed to go behind the fenced area. Holding up their Identification chips to their eyes, they were waived through. The air was filled with people talking, loudspeaker shouting on safety and what to expect at Terra Nova. They were walking on a long Platform towards a round blueish glowing gate. People kept pushing, soldiers shouting to keep the track going. One person at a time was allowed to go through the portal. When it was the Bell's turn, jasmine thought for a split second to make a run for it when her dad goes through the portal. But as if he was able to read her mind, he pushed her forward "you first." Swallowing hard she slowly looked at him. Annoyed he gave her the "go on" gesture. A soldier gave her a push " go on, don't hold the traffic." Jasmines heart was beating so loudly. Taking a deep Breath, she stepped into the Portal and was immediately pulled in.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Man, it took me forever to figure out how to add chapter 2. But here it is. ;) It's shorter but it's getting harder for to write it. And since I'm no doctor... I tried to do research but it's just so complicated to incorporate it all. But it's Fiction, so I think there are no limits really. I wanted to thank Smiley for you review. You encouraged me to keep trying. Thank you. I will try to get more Characters from Terra Nova involved.** **I do have a lot of Ideas and I'm jumping back and front. Need to catch them all and get them into the story. Well here it goes. **

**(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^) **

Blinking her eyes a couple of times, looking around, trying to figure out what just happened. A metal taste in her mouth knowing it's her own blood. Trying to push her self up, Jazz became dizzy. Her Head was hurting like hell, her stomach rebelling against movement. She finally managed to sit up, leaning against the stove. Her whole body felt heavy, even her eyes which she couldn't keep open. Trying to breathe through Nausea rising up, with no luck. Feeling the bitterness coming up her throat, she just threw up on herself. With a whimper she let her slide to the floor. Hearing his daughter, Jackson got up angry. " What the fuck are you doing?" Seeing her on the floor in her own blood and vomit he totally flipped. " You nasty little..." Standing there with his hands in fist, grinding his teeth. "What is all this? You think I just let that slide?" Ready to just beat the living crap out of her, but a knock on the door made him stop. Looking towards the door when another knock followed he growled. "You stay there" Kicking her feet out of his way he opened the door with an angry "what?". 2 Soldiers where standing on his front porch. "Mr. Jackson bell?" Trying to make his voice sound less angry "Yes. How can I help you?" "We received several noise complaints from you neighbors. May we come in?" Out of the corner of his eyes, Jackson saw Jasmine still laying on the floor. "I'm sorry, you must have the wrong house." Trying to shut the door on of the soldiers put his foot in the door." Sir, I'm afraid we must insist." What Jackson didn't know was on of his neighbor saw him hitting Jasmine and called for help right away. Feeling cornered he raised his voice. " I don't have to do squat. I know my rights. This is my house. Leave me the fuck alone." With his hands in fists the soldiers charged their weapons. "Mr. Bell, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Jim Shannon, the town sheriff came up the Stairs. Jackson didn't realize till then the soldiers weren't alone. Besides Shannon, his wife Elizabeth Shannon, paramedics and more soldiers were standing around. Jackson's face hardened. Grinding his teeth he stepped back from the door. The soldiers entered with Jim and secured the area by placing themself on each side of Jackson. Elizabeth came rushing in after her husband nodded an ok. Already smelling the vomit she followed it to the kitchen. Seeing Jasmine on the floor she went right into Doctor Mode. Checking for a pulse she kneeled beside her. Using a small flashlight she checked Jasmine's eyes which were Dilated. "Ddy dn't" Jasmine's speech was slurred. She tried to push the light away. "Jasmine? I'm Dr. Shannon. I just want to check you out." Getting a gauze out of her Medical kit she pressed it on Jasmine's Headwound . "no...no...more please." Jasmine started hyperventilating. "She needs to be in the infirmary ASAP." Jim nodded and called for the paramedics. While they placed Jasmine secured on the stretcher Jim turned to Jackson. "Care to explain?" Jackson watched the People caring for his daughter with no emotion at all. Turning his attention to Jim he just shrugged with a cocky smile "She is just clumsy."

Jasmine was heaved into the already running rover. Elizabeth got in right beside her. The driver put in the gear and drove off. Dr. Shannon placed an IV in Jasmine's left arm and then turned her attention to the girl. "Jasmine? Can you hear me? Do you know where you at?" But she only got a whimpered something that sounded like Mommy in response. John, one of the paramedic looked at Shannon. "Concussion?" She nodded. "most likely. The Rover stopped right in front of the infirmary and the driver got out to open the back door. Grabbing the stretcher, they rushed Jasmin in and put her on the first Bio bed. Starting to choke the moved her to the side to get the vomit out. Dr. Shannon opened the screen from the Bio Bed, while her colleague Dr. Morris took care of the headwound. 2 of her ribs cracked, a hairline fracture in her right arm, assuming to block the blows, blood pressure way high, breathing labored. "I think the best for right now is to get her sedated and get her vitals under Control." The nurse right beside her nodded and went to the medical cabinet to get a sedative. Dr. Shannon took it from her and injected it through the IV. Another nurse came to clean Jasmine up and get her out of her soiled clothes. Cutting her clothes, revealing bruises and scars. "Dr. Shannon?" Elizabeth came over to see what the nurse found. "I wonder how long this has been going on?" she sighed. The nurse looked up. "Her Father?" Elizabeth took a deep Breath. "I don't know, but she has a lot of old fractures and those scars " pointing at Jasmine's arm " don't look professional." Looking at Jasmine's face, brushing the hair out of her face. "I guess we'll know more when she'll wake up. I'll need pictures and a full report to give to Commander Taylor and my husband. " The nurse nodded and got right to it. Turning to Dr. Morris "Let's just keep her sedated for now so her body can start healing."


	3. Chapter 3

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

Feeling as she was being pushed, Jasmine toppled out of the Portal. Squinting her Eyes due to the Brightness of a bright sunny day she never experienced before, strange hands grabbed her and tried to put something over her head. immediately freaking out she tried to free herself. "Miss, it's alright" A man grabbing her trying to calm her. Scared and hyperventilating, she almost fell to the ground, a woman behind her caught her and gently sat her on the ground. She smiled at Jasmine. " Welcome to Terra Nova." Pointing at the man "They were only trying to help. Breathing is a little difficult here in the beginning." Breathing fast she let the woman put an oxygen mask over her face. "ok Good. now try to breathe slowly. You'll be better in a minute." Looking up she saw trees in different shapes and sizes, Wind shaking the leaves and all kind of strange noises around her. "My name is Susan. I'm one of the nurses her in Terra Nova." With a shy look at Susan, she didn't know what to do. Her Dad doesn't like her talking to others and he became her voice over time. Nervously she searched for her Dad. Not seeing him, she pressed her lips together, but then said stuttering "I...I'm Jasmine. Where is my...D...Dad?" Susan gave her a warm smile. "Sometimes it takes a bit for others to come through, even though they were right behind you. Don't worry, He;ll come through."

"Who have we here?" A female soldier stepped towards them holding a Data Pad. "Lt. Washington, this is Jasmine." Introduced Susan. Looking at her Data pad scrolling through names. "Jasmine Bell?" Jasmine only nodded. "You're ID chip please." Quickly Jasmine removed her ID from around her neck and gave it to the Lt. She scanned it, nodded and handed back the ID. "Welcome to Terra Nova." Taking her Id back she whispered a simple Thank you. Turning her attention to the other travelers, Lt. Washington left as fast as she came. Watching her leave, Jasmine knew the Lt. was a person that doesn't take crap. Looking down, Jasmine softly touched the Dirt beneath her. " yOU're gonna love it here." Susan padded her knee, got up and went to where there was a tent set up. Taking off her Dad's backpack, putting it between her legs, she leaned on it while soaking in her surrounding. There was a lot of Hustle and bustle around her. Not having her Dad here felt extremely weird. It's not like he was down the road, they were actually 85 million years apart. Feeling the wind in her face she closed her eyes and just took a deep breath. The air was so fresh and so clean. No more Filtered Breathing. No more Dark Days. Looking up again she could see the sun shining through the branches. Warmth hit her when the sun reached her face. Hearing the Portal Wiring up, she tensed up looking at the blue light. Another Traveler came through the portal. It was Jackson bell. With a confused look, the same man who tried to help her, stepped forward, grabbing him to get him away from the portal. He also was put on an oxygen mask and guided to all the other pilgrims sitting around. Scanning the faces, Jackson spotted Jasmine "There is my Daughter." He sat down beside her not saying a single world. Another Soldier came by to register Her Dad. Soon after everyone from the 10th pilgrimage was accounted for, Soldiers informed them they are about to head out to terra nova. Everybody got up, grabbed their stuff and formed a line as they were asked to . Jackson got up, getting in line leaving Jasmine in charge of the backpack. Jasmine sighed, eyes following her dad. He quickly turned around, got close to her face growling quietly " You say something?" Jasmine picked up the backpack as fast as she could and put in on her back. " No sir." Realizing where he was he just nodded and got back in line. With soldiers leading the way and others Strewn out between the Newcomers they started to walk on a path through the jungle. Not thinking they would have to walk , especially this uneven route, Jasmine quickly regretted having multiple clothes on her stuff hiding under it and having this backpack packed to the maximum. Sweat was running down her and the straps were cutting into her shoulders. Jasmine wasn't used to this kind of hiking and she was out of breath soon. Not paying attention on the path she stepped on some leaves, which covered the Mudd underneath and felt her food slipping sideways. With her hands stretched out she was trying to break her fall. Jackson looked around and scoffed, but kept on walking. A soldier helped her up. "You alright?" Looking at her muddy hands she just nodded. "Yes thank you " she just mumbled wiping the Mudd off her hands as best she could. "We're almost there" the soldier said. Looking into his eyes Jasmine managed a shy smile. Carefully she stepped over the leaves accepting the soldier's hand. "I'm Dirk." Blushing she looked quickly at her dad, but he wasn't paying her no mind. Returning her gaze to Dirk she said quietly " I'm Jasmine." Dirk gave her a big smile. "See you around?" he asked having to go back securing the Pilgrims. UNable to speak she just nodded and gave him another shy smile. Watching him get back in line, she felt a little flutter in her stomach. Not knowing what's going on, she tried to focus hard on the path. Dirk was right though, and soon the saw where they gonna live from now on. Terra Nova. A big gate opened, with a tower on each side, soldiers watching the surroundings. Big fences were going on for clicks on each side. People gathered around cheering, welcoming the newcomers. Once everyone was inside the gate closed. ABove them a tall, older men exited what seemed to be Command Central and stood at the balcony surrounding the building, looking down at them. He was wearing a black uniform with a holster around his chest. " I am Commander Nathaniel Taylor. I was the first to come through the portal to build you a new home. So without boring you with long welcome speeches I just like to say Together we are at the dawn of a new civilization. Welcome to Terra Nova Folks, Welcome home." Everybody applauded and cheered. They finally made it. A new Beginning. Lt. Washington positioned herself in front of the Newcomers trying to get their attention. "As a standard procedure, we ask you to go to the infirmary to get a physical and get updated int he Medical system. After you done, standing by Volunteers will escort you to your new homes. Thank you all for your coöperation and again Welcome home. " Soldiers were forming a line so all the new residents could head to the infirmary. Spotting Dirk Jasmine blushed and smiled. One look from Jackson was enough for jasmine to know ' Keep your mouth shut or else. Taking them in by families, finally it was the Bell's turn. Jasmine saw Susan and was happy to see a somewhat familiar face. "Hi jasmine. Just have a seat here" pointing to the bio bed "and your dad can sit here on the other bed." Taking off the backpack jasmine catched a glimpse of Jackson, looking at her with dislike. Sitting down on the bed she just kept staring on the floor. Susan grabbed a nearby Medical scanner, Pointing it at Jasmine and started scanning looking at her data pad. They had all the medical files from 2149, but to Susan's surprise jasmines file was more than incomplete. Updating it with all the information she scanned, which took longer then expected. Smiling at Jasmine she said "you done now. So mr. bell you next" turning around to repeat the same procedure with Jackson. His scan was done quickly, so they went out the door to get to their new home. Watching them leave Susan made a mental note to talk to one of the doctors about Jasmine's medical. Her file only had about 30 % of her history, the scan revealing way more about her life.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

**A/N: Here is Chapter 3. Thanks for Reading. I'm trying to go back and forth in the story, to explain as much as I can. Right now I'm trying to figure out what the law is on terra nova. Punishment wise for Jackson. Can he be put on house arrest for not knowing the whole story? Or even getting arrested? All there is so far (in my head) what the neighbor saw, also Jasmines Medical file. What can be treated by themselves if they have to keep it on the low? Input would be really appreciated. TIA**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is another (short) Chapter. It sure get's harder to write. Mainly because of the time. Kids are on winter break and driving me Crazy. But love them none the less ;) **

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

"So, Sheriff." That guy was so sure of himself, Jim just wanted to wipe the smile of this guy's face. "Would you be so kind to leave MY house?"

"Not until I have a full report on what happened."

Jackson Scoffed. " What's there to report? She fell, so what. That girl's middle name is clumsy."

Taking in a deep breath and blowing it out. Jim folded his arms around his chest. "How did she fall?"

"How the hell should I know. I didn't see it happen."

Jim Raised his eyebrow. "You didn't see it happen? I have a report from a neighbor of yours. He claims he saw you hitting you Daughter. "

With Anger rising Jackson became loud. "This is MY house! I do here whatever I want. " With a sarcastic scoff Jim replied. " Technically the house belongs to Terra nova. You're just lucky to live here. But that also doesn't give you the right to beat up your OWN daughter!" The latter came out almost growling. Trying to get his hands on Jim, Jackson was quickly overtaken by the standing by soldiers. Furiously he tried to get out of their grip. " YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" But that only made the soldiers hold him down harder. Putting Jackson's arm behind his back, Jim did put handcuffs on him. Still cursing and screaming the soldiers picked him up. "You will regret this Shannon!" spat Jackson. Jim just shook his head in disbelief. " Just book him." Jackson was led out the door into another waiting Rover.

With his hands on his hips Jim took in a deep breath, closing his eyes. Looking over to the kitchen he couldn't bear staying in there any longer. Stepping outside, he watched the Rover leave. "Sir?" Dirk Gorman came up the stairs to meet Jim. "Permission to ask a question " Jim looked at Gorman. "Yeah sure, go ahead. " Clearing his throat Gorman looked at him. Jim noticed how sad he looked.

"What Happened in there?" Rubbing his forehead, thinking of a good way to put this." Nothing Good, Gorman, nothing good. " Biting his inner lip, Dirk wasn't sure if it was ok for him to ask his next question. "Is Jasmine going to be alright?" So, that's where Gorman's curiosity stems from, thought Jim. He likes her. Putting his hand on his shoulder he simply nodded. "I think so." Dirk nodded thankfully. Making his way down the few stairs , Jim called out to the other Soldier still with them. "Freeman? You and Gorman close this up, I'm gonna head to the infirmary and see what they can tell me. " Nodding, Freeman made his way over to the door. Jim got into his rover and drove off. Watching him leave Freeman nudged Gorman. "You alright man? " Dirk nodded. "Yeah, let's lock this up and head back to the quarters.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

While looking over Jasmine's medical File, Jim came through the door. Elizabeth looked up with a smile. "His sweetie" Jim said kissing her hair. " Hey" she replied softly. Looking at the screen Jim asked "is that her file?" Elizabeth sighed. "Yes, and it tells a sad story." Leaning on the table, he folded his arms. "SO what can you tell me?" Elizabeth wasn't sure where to start. " She does have a concussion, a couple of cracked ribs, Hairline fracture in her arm. We keep her sedated so she can rest and start healing. She has a lot of bruises, most of them older and don't get me started on all her old fractures. But that is only Physical and will heal, but I worry about her emotional stability. Will never know what she had to endure until she wakes up. " Rubbing his chin "if she is going to tell." Getting up from the chair embracing her husband in a hug, whispering " I sure hope so." Just standing there hugging each other, feeling save and loved, Jim finally pulled her gently away from him. "Can you get me a timeline on her fractures and all the other stuff? I need to know when it started and how recent, besides now."

"That is no problem, I get right to it." Kissing her on the cheeks "Thanks. I'm heading over to Taylor to give him a report." Elizabeth nodded and turned her attention back to the screen. "please see the helping hand and take it" she whispered to herself.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

**A/N: So what you think? Reviews, PM's , heck any kind of input is welcomed! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! Hope it was a good day for you all. **

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

Dirk Gorman's Shift was finally over. Still shaking by what happened today, he took off his uniform and went to take a shower. The Warm water felt good. When the water started to cool down, he turned of the shower, dried himself off and put on his favorite sweats and shirt. Fixing himself a quick Dinner, he sat down on his bed, eating and reading a book on his data pad. With his mind keep shifting to seeing Jasmine on the stretcher, all the blood and what else not on her. Putting his data pad on the night stand he allowed him self being caught in his thoughts. Dirk Remembered the first time he saw her. She came with the 10th pilgrimage, coming out of the portal looking all confused and scared when the medical team tried to help her. Knowing how that felt he thought back to the day he came through the portal.

His Parents died when he was young, so his uncle took him in. Uncle Joe was a retired General and provided Dirk a good life. Inspired by him, Dirk wanted nothing else then to join the military. His Uncle was very pleased and supported him all the way. After his 18th birthday Dirk signed up and went to basic Training. It wasn't easy, but he passed and he was proud to see his uncle come to his graduation in his old uniform. Shortly after Dirk got his first assignment. He was chosen to be one of the lucky Soldiers to be assigned to Terra Nova. A duty Station 85 million years in the past. At first, Dirk didn't want to go, because it meant leaving his uncle behind, but Joe persuade him to go. "See Dirk. I'm old. Who knows how long I'll have to leave. You have a full life ahead of you and why not start over where you have a future. "

With a heavy heart he decided to go and so he arrived here in Terra Nova with the 9th pilgrimage. It was hard the first couple of weeks. Dirk was homesick a lot, but every day in Terra Nova there was something new and he started to love this place. He soon got himself into a routine, worked hard, which was acknowledged by his superiors. That's why he was chosen to help guard the 10th pilgrimage safely back to Terra Nova.

When he saw Jasmine he just couldn't lay his eyes of her. Sure she was pale, looked a little beat up, especially with the clothes she was wearing, but she came from the future. A black future. She came here to have a new start. He had to force himself to stay focused on his duty, but couldn't help looking at her every now and then. WHen they marched back he saw her fall and helped her up. The smile she gave her, even though shy made him burst with happiness inside. Her Eyes, blue like the sky, deep as the ocean but also sad.

Ever since, Dirk was trying to get to know her. One day, shortly after arrival, he saw her at the market. Jasmin was never by herself, her father always with her, but this time he couldn't spot him, so He approached her. "Hello Jasmine" Looking up to see who was talking to her, he saw her blushing when she recognized him. "Dirk?" She whispered. Giving her a big smile for remembering him he just chatted away. "How have you been adjusting here? It's a great place." Nervously looking around she answered quietly. "Yes I have, thank you for asking." Before she could say anything else, Someone was shouting her name. Jasmin froze that instant, knowing her dad was coming over. "Who are you?" he asked angrily and eyed Dirk with great dislike. Not wanting to give the wrong impression , dirk stood up straight and spoke to Jasmine's dad with the highest respect his uncle taught him. " I beg your Pardon, sir. I don't mean to be disrespectful. My name is Dirk Gorman. I met you when you came through the portal and I just wanted to have a friendly Conversation with Jasmine. " Holding his hand out to shake the man's hand, Jasmine's Dad just looked at him. "A friendly conversation? Really. Listen here Boy. STAY AWAY from my daughter. You got that." Grabbing Jasmine's arm he pulled her away from Dirk and headed away with her. Stunned by his reaction, Dirk shook his head. "What did I do ?" he asked more himself then anyone.

When he saw her the next day, she was walking close behind her father, carrying a heavy groceries bag. Dirk swore he could see her limping, but didn't put much thought into it. Over the weeks he's been seeing her dad out and about a lot, but not jasmine. Steering clear of her dad, to just let things settle first before he tried to talk to her dad again. Work kept him busy, hanging out with his friends in his free time, playing cards, listening to music or just rough housing with the guys.

One day, after his shift was over, he overheard guys talking and laughing on his way home. Recognising Jasmine's dad and seeing him in such good mood, told him this day is good to talk to him and clear up any misunderstandings there might be. Doing homework , he now knew his name,Jackson Bell which would things easier. Maybe. Walking towards the group of man, he heard them telling each other good night. Luckily Jackson walked towards Dirk. "Good evening Mr. Bell. Do you have a minute?" Smelling the alcohol Dirk wasn't so sure if it was still such a good idea. "Whad'ya want. " Jackson wiped his nose with his sleeve and wasn't the most steadiest person around. "Er, I don't know if you remember me. I'm Dirk Gorman." "you're a doorman?" Jackson chuckled. Discouraged by his behavior he just shook his head. "No sir, It doesn't matter. Do you need help to get home?" Withing a breath Jackson grabbed Dirk by his collar. "I know who you are. You just want to get into jasmine's pants. Sweet little Jasmine. Slut of the year. Don't think I know she's been whoring around. Just like her mom" Dirk was shocked by what he just heard. "No sir. Not at all. I just want to be a friend." Pushing Dirk, he fell to the ground. Jackson stood over him yelling . "You stay da fuck away from her or I swear, I beat you like you stole something. Got that. " Dirk nodded angry "yes sir." He got up and went to his quarters without looking back.

Every time Dirk tried to catch Jasmine by herself Jackson wasn't to far behind. That guy was like a hawk watching her every step. And even if he was lucky to catch her , she needed to be home, needed to do this or that. He did manage to get her talk more but that were always very short moments

So tonight might have been an answer to all the questions...

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

**A/N: So?**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another Chapter up. Hope you like it. My computer went south so I had to use my daughter's kindle to publish this chapter. So apologies for any mistakes I overlooked. It's a small screen ;) Oh and Happy New Year everyone!

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

When the Bells exited the infirmary, one of the Volunteers approached them. "Welcome to Terra Nova. My name is Dominik and I will show you your new Home. Names Please?" His Bubbly personality annoyed Jackson. All he wanted was a cold drink and some quiet. "Jackson and Jasmine Bell." looking down on his Data pad he exclaimed happily "Ah, there you are. You'll be in the Construction Unit. Follow me Please." Leading the way Dominik just chatted away. "You guys are going to love it here. The air so fresh, sun shining warm, Flora and Fauna so incredible" Dominik started to use his hand while talking. "The people here are wonderful and Commander Taylor provides us with safe enviroment. The first couple of days, while your immune system is getting used to life here, we provided you guys with protein shakes. I know it's hard, but better safe then sorry, right?" Stopping in front of a unit her turned around. "Here we are. This will be your new home." Checking his data pad again. " Tomorrow at 9 am or 0900 , Military time talk " He giggled like he just made a joke. " there will be an orientation. You'll meet at the main plaza and you will get all the information about your job. " Looking to Jasmine smiling "In your case young woman, it means school." Handing the Keys to Jackson he continued on " So for the rest off the day get settled in and I will see you all tomorrow morning Refreshed and ready to start a new life. Oh if you need anything, just let one of the soldiers know. " Waving good-bye Dominik made his way back to the infirmary to help the other newcomers.

Opening the Door to their new home, revealing a spacious Kitchen and living area. To the left where two bedrooms, followed by the Bathroom and Laundry room. The walls painted in white and yellow, the windows let in the light and made everything just look bright. Jasmine liked it instantly. Jackson only scoffed and mad his way to the kitchen. Opening the Fridge there where like a dozen bottles of which Jackson only assumed to be the protein shakes but no food or a real drink. "This is a fucking joke." Slamming the fridge door just he looked towards his daughter. "You better packed my flasks or it's going to get real nasty here soon. " Quickly opening the backpack, digging through to give her Dad one of the flasks she thankfully packed. Roughly taking it out of her hands, he opened the flask and drank from it with big gulps. "Ahhh" he wiped his mouth and went to the couch where he sat down and took his shoes off. "Start unpacking and find some real food. I aint doing the protein shit. " Quietly Jasmine picked up the backpack and went into the bigger bedroom. Opening the closet she started unpacking her Dad's stuff. Putting the flasks aside she got out his clothes, refolded them and put them into the closet. In her head she started to hum the melody her Mother used to sing to her when she was little. It made her feel still loved by her. ' I miss you so much mom' Jasmine took out a little bag with his few belongings and put them on the desk in the room. Returning to the flasks, she picked them up and brought them to her dad. Eying the flasks Jackson sighed. "Gotta find me a refill here soon. Are you done unpacking. ?" Jasmine just nodded. "Well, what you waiting for? Find me some food, I'm starving. " Gathering her willpower she quietly said. " I...I don't have any money." Preparing herself for an attack in whatever way, she stepped back making herself small as possible. If looks could kill. Growling he got up, reached into his pocket and brought out some odd-looking Metal pieces. He handed her 10 and said " No go before I loose my patience with you."

Heading outside Jasmine went the way they came with Dominik, remembering where the market was. Not sure was the place has to offer and how much 10 of these metal pieces going to get her, she made her way to the market. A lot of folks were walking around, talking, laughing, doing their work, chasing behind kids...in general a happy neighbor hood. ' I just wish I could have taken all the stuff off me" she thought. It was warm and the extra clothing and her things underneath didn't help. With the market stands in sight she walked a little faster, to get what she came for and head back home. Slowly she walked through the market, eying the food they offered. There was a lot Jasmine wasn't familiar with so she scanned for food she know. Taking some potatoes, carrots, onions and some other vegetables she looked at the owner unsure on how much it would cost. "Hello, " she were greeted" you sure look new. You just got here?" Jasmine nodded. "Yes Ma'am." Smiling at Jasmine she reached for the bag. "let me see what you got." Mumbling to her self while looking in the bag. "well...you know what. Since you are new here I make you a special offer." Reaching for the money in her pocket the woman handed her back the bag and with a big smile said " Here take it. It's free. " Stunned by the generosity by a stranger jasmine blushed. "No Ma'am. I .. I can't just take it. Here, I have some money." offering her the 10 pieces. " No , no Honey. Keep your money. Just take it. I insist. I'm sure I see you more often now as a paying customer." she said winking at her. Holding the bag close to her, Jasmine smiled at the woman. "Thank you so much Ma'am." "You're very Welcome sweetie." Turning to another customer " What can I get you today Jody."

'Wow' Jasmine thought. 'I can't remember the last time someone gave me something just like that.' Continuing through the market, she bought some xiph-kebabs for 2 terras ( so that's what they called) each , some milk, bread and spices leaving her with 2 Terras. With her hands full she made her way back home only to find her dad snoring on the couch. Putting the bags on the kitchen counter, she tip toed over to her sleeping dad, checking the flasks. He almost drank half of them. 'Well, he's gonna be out for a while. " Jasmine thought and went to put the food away. Sneaking into her room, she started to take off the clothes and tried to get belongings off of her without making too much noise. ' I just can't leave them out in the open' she thought looking through them. A brush that used to belong to her mom; the hair bow mom bought her once; a small data pad ,a friend gave her once because her friend got a brand new one, stored with music and pictures; headphones, for those seldom moments where she could shut out the world and listening to her music; some hair ties and a necklace with a butterfly pendant she found in the streets of 2149 a while back. Looking around in her room to find a good hiding place, she heard Jackson muttering in his sleep. Frozen she didn't dare to move waiting for the knowing snore he's back asleep. Noticing the little crawl space underneath the bed, she grabbed her stuff, got under the bed and taped them on the inside off the bed. 'This will do for now' Grabbing her few clothes of the bed, folding them and putting them in her closet neatly her stomach started to growl. "all right, shake it is' Heading over to the kitchen, opening the fridge she grabbed one of the bottles. After shaking it, she opened it and first sniffed at it. 'Doesn't smell to bad' she thought so she took a sip. It wasn't really that bad, but Jasmine knew she couldn't live off those. Out of habit she cleaned the bottle when she was finished and put it on the side of the sink. Since her Dad was still sleeping she toured through the unit. The Bathroom was a nice big size and the laundry room was top-notch. They never could afford those new Wash and Dryer machines ( A/N: Oh how I wish ). This will make things a lot easier. opening the door in the far end she was surprised by a small back yard. She stepped outside, smelling the flowers and the trees. Jasmine never Knew a smell like that. Everything was just so breath-taking.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

A/N: The song Jasmine was humming in her (my) head is my absolute favorite Catholic worship hymn The summons. I just love that song and hum it myself a lot. So what did you think of this chapter? I tried to find info about the food and currency on terra nova, but as usual , pretty much a dead-end. So I just kind of went with it and made Terras 1 = 2 $. sort of how the D-Mark went down for the Euro.


	7. Chapter 7

Jim Shannon made his way over to command central to talk to Commander Taylor. Jogging up the stairs, he waited before knocking trying to catch his breath. Suddenly the door opened and the Commander stood there Startled. "Shannon! Need Something? " Taking one more Deep breath Jim Nodded.

"Yeah, there is a situation."

"What kind of situation?"

Jim pointed into the room "I think it's best if we talk in your office."

"Alright." Taylor waved Jim in and walked over to his Desk. Closing the Door behind him Jim followed. Sitting down on his chair , gesturing Jim to do the same Taylor asked.

"What Situation?"

"We received a noise complaint with eye-witness of Child abuse earlier today. "

Taylor sat right up angry "Child abuse? Fill me in."

Jim nodded. "Yes. Melissa Gordon called in hearing her neighbor Jackson Bell shouting and banging and when she looked out her window she say Him beating his daughter through their window. I took some soldiers and medics and we went over right away. Bell was against us entering, but I persuaded him. His Daughter Jasmine was laying on the kitchen floor. Blood and vomit everywhere. My wife transported her asap to the infirmary and I send bell to the brig. Elizabeth is working now on a medical report. "

While listening Taylor got up and started marching up and down. Jim could tell how mad Taylor got by the second and how much it took the man not to race over to the brig and get his hands on Jackson. He turned toward Jim, controlling his temper " How is Jasmine?"

"She is stable. Concussion, few broken ribs, her arm. Elizabeth keeps her sedated for now.

" And Bell is in the brig?"

"He went straight there. Not willingly of course."

Taylor nodded, cracking his knuckles "This SOB is going to hate life when I'm done with him. "

"You read my mind Taylor. "

"Alright, let's head over to the infirmary and see what your wife came up with."

Jim shot up from the chair and followed Taylor to the door.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

Squirming uncomfortable with his hand cuffed behind his back , Jackson cursed the world for being treated that way. Jasmine only had to do what he told her to do, she was always asking for it, so Why was he the on in handcuffs. If she wouldn't be that stupid, he would never have to get angry at her. 'Don't they get that. It's not my fault. ' The rover came to a halt and the doors were opened. One of the soldiers gestured him to step out. Grabbing him by his arms escorting him into the building. He was told to stand by the wall facing it. Jackson felt arms patting him down, taking his belongings out of the pockets and heard it being dropped in a little box. After that , they removed the handcuffs and he was told to take off his belt. In angry motions he did so, but when they handed him a plain uniform to change into, he lost it.

"Who the hell do you think you are? A man does what he wants in his home and you re treating me like vermin? I am not wearing that silly rag and you are going to let me go home."

Jackson,s temper felt like it was going thru the roof and he didn't care if someone was going to get hurt. Hearing the commotion inside Mark Reynolds came in, looked at him calmly and said.

"Subject. You WILL put this on and you WILL curb your temper."

" Dont you tell me what I can or can't do. Let me the hell out of here. Now."

He was literally screaming at Reynolds and the other guards, Who had their pulse rifles aimed at Jackson. Without warning, Jackson lunged towards Reynolds. Reynolds hit the floor and the sound of two pulse rifles set all the way up rang out in the corridor. Jackson sensed his feet and lefts wiping out from underneath him, then his face hit the floor. Trying to get up, he realized he couldn't move his legs. Nose smashed and blood running out of his mouth, he looked at his captors with murder in his eyes.

"G*** you. I,ll kill you. I,ll kill you. "He screamed.

And began to crawl towards the door. Reynolds who had regained his feet and was standing by the door with the coverall Suddenly was pulled back. Jackson vision immediately filled with the sight of two pairs of boots. Looking up, his gaze was met by the clear blue eyes of Commander Taylor and the serious brown of Sheriff Shannon. There was no amusement or compassion in either Taylor or Shannon's face. Taylor simply reached down grabbed Jackson by the throat and slammed him into the wall. That was the only thing holding him up since his legs were stunned.

"You seem to have a small problem here son and it needs to be rectified now. Since you will not coöperate, and since it has obviously been witnessed that you were beating your daughter, were going to do this my way. If you so much as disrespect me, the Sheriff or any of my troops, were going to educate you on the use of courtesy, and if it continues we,ll just ramp it up. Right now, you have no rights. Right now, you have no call to make any demands. Right now, you will clean up your act or things are going to be getting very interesting. Since you seem to be dense I may repeat it until you do."

All the time Taylor was speaking, he was slowly compressing Jackson's throat, when he finished speaking. He smacked Jackson with a left hook that shattered his jaw. Everyone in the hallway heard the pop and snap of Jackson face getting rearranged. Taylor smacked him again. And as Jackson sank down to the floor. Taylor got in his face and said.

"So now you feel so big and proud to beat your only child? Hows it feel with the shoe on the other foot? HUH? "

Swinging his right hand, he belted Jackson across the face again.

"You are going to do what your told. And you are going to mind. Otherwise. I dont mind. I just got done reading your daughters list of injuries. Looks like this has been going on for a long time, so you tell me why I shouldnt just banish you out the gate? Now, Reynolds is going to give you that coverall, and your going to put it on, and if you dont comply with orders from now on, all your going to know is pain. Lots of pain."

Standing up Taylor looked at Shannon. "Stay on him and keep me apprised. I,ll head over to the infirmary and get Dr Gonzales's to treat him. And no restrictions. Any attitude will be dealt with at yours and Reynolds Discretion."

"Yes sir." Reynolds and Shannon said in unison as Taylor left the cell.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

**A/N: Alright. I officially need help. I am so stuck, writers block or whatever you want to call it. This chapter is so hard. Or should I leave that out completely? I've thought on how to write on, but don't know. Trying to get into the abusers point of view is hard. I also tried to figure out how to report on Jasmine's history, but I just really don't know how to do it. I also want to mix Dirk into the recovery but no clue on how. Please help!?**

**A/N2: A big thank you to Einzel, who helped me out with this chapter. I love how he portrayed Taylor and reading it over and over again it is just like Taylor. Thank you, Thank you , Thank you. Also a big thank you to all who stopped by to take the time to read my story. 664 views is awesome and I never thought someone would read it. So please keep reading and stay tuned for more chapters. **


	8. Chapter 8

Dirk was standing up on the towers platforms at the main gate deep in thoughts. Just staring down to the infirmary. It's been a couple of days since the incident with the Bell's. Her Dad... no you can hardly call him a dad. Jackson? He didn't want to be associated to that subject. Subject? Yeah that's it. That Subject sure has a hell of a time in the brig. Serves him right, Dirk thought grimly.

Lt. Washington was making her rounds having saved the towers for last. Upon entering the platform the Soldier on duty Saluted her. "Carry on " she nodded. Noticing Spc. Gorman with his back to her she addressed him. "Spc. Gorman!" Looking in the direction he was staring at she came closer. "Spc. Gorman!" Startled by her presence beside him he quickly Saluted. "Lt. Washington." With a quick glance over her shoulder she said "at ease" Dirk relaxed, but studying his face she saw the sadness in his eyes. "She asked him quietly. "Is something wrong , Gorman?"

"No, Lt. " Dirk Denied " I just zoned out for a sec there. It won't happen again."

The last couple off days Spc. Gorman seemed off some how but after talking to Jim Shannon she understood why. He was interested in Jasmine Bell and was shocked, as everyone else on Terra Nova about what had happened. Lt. Washington wants nothing more than to have a go at that low dirty Bell.

"I know you Favor the Bell Girl" she started " have you been to the infirmary to find out how she is doing?"

Blown by the direct question he blushed. Looking at his feet he just stuttered. " N..No Ma'am."

"Why not?"

"I don't think I would get any Information since I'm not family. " he murmured.

Taking by his respect for others and their privacy she simply stated the fact.

"We are the closest thing to a family she will have from now on and she will need all the help we can offer. "

That thought never crossed Dirk's mind.

"So how about you go to the Infirmary now and report back to me how she is doing. "

It was a suggestion with an order attached to it. Lt. Washington knew that would make it easier for him.

His eyes lit up and thankfully he nodded, saluted lt. Washington and made his way down.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

Slowly Jasmine became aware that she was laying on an unfamiliar bed. In her surrounding a steady beep, her arm kind of restricted. Gradually opening her eyes halfway peaking around. It wasn't a room she was laying in. Curtains separated her from the rest of ...wherever she is. Realization dawned on her. She must be in the infirmary, but why. What had happened. Las Jasmine remembered she was home doing the dishes. Lifting her arm she saw a cast put on her. Trying to sit up a sharp pain ran through her side. Inhaling sharply she reached over feeling bandages wrapped around her. Jasmine started to grasp the Situation. Memories flooded her. Her Dad pounding on her, pulling her hair, shoving her. Tears starting to form.

'Did Dad bring me here? What did he tell them?' Remembering her first time waking up in a hospital with her Dad at her bedside. He looked so worried, so concerned. It felts so sincere he did not only fooled the hospital. Jasmine fell for it too. 'Where was he?' The Curtain moving snapped her out of her thoughts. Dr. Shannon stepped beside her bed smiling.

"Hello Jasmine. I'm Dr. Shannon. How do you feel?"

Wanting to answer, but her fear kept her silence. Instead more Tears tried to break free. She tried to hold them in. Concerned Elizabeth touched her shoulder stroking with her thump.

" Shhh, Sweety. It's ok"

'What's ok' Jasmine thought. Nothing is. Tears were falling freely now. Despite the pain she lifted her arm to hide her face, while trying to pull up the thin blanket she was covered with. desperately She wanted to flee her sorrows. Crying so hard now she hardly can breathe. Shaking under her sobs, skipping breathes. Worried about her condition Elizabeth called for a nurse to bring a light sedative, which she injected right through the IV. With the sedative running through her system, Jasmine Gradually calmed down. but still hick upping while breathing. Elizabeth gently removed the arm of Jasmines face.  
" It's okay Jasmine." she said soothingly while wiping the tears of her face. Calmed down enough Jasmine Finally asked. "Where is my Dad?"

Unsure on how to answer she simply said. " He is with my Husband"

"Wh...What... Happened?" Hearing the fear in her voice Elizabeth decided on the truth instead of accusations which could upset her more.

"I don't know. You were found hurt at home. "

After giving Jasmine time to let her answer sink in Elizabeth asked again how she felt.

" It hurts" Jasmine said weakly.

"I can give you something for the pain"

Jasmine shook her head slightly.

"Do you remember what happened."

'Oh god, I don't know what to say. Jasmine fought with herself. Her dad always die the explanations. Licking her lips trying to figure out what to say.

"I...I was...Att...I .. I mean... I .. .fell." It sounded more like a question then a statement and her looking away told more than 1.000 Stories.

"You Fell?" Elizabeth asked gently. She didn't want to push Jasmine to hard. " How?"

Jasmine closed her eyes praying to god to give her an answer.

"I... I must have...maybe I...Or... I... Don't know. "

' Oh Jazz just shut up, shut up shut up' she thought. 'Why did i even open my mouth. I'm in so much trouble.

(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)(^^)

**A/N: I don't think I am really done with this chapter yet. I might update it over the next couple days. But posted it anyway to see what you think. And if you have any Ideas on which route to go next.**


End file.
